Dragon Heart
by XxXxHell's AngelxXxX
Summary: (Bloom-centric) Being the fairy of the Dragon Flame, well, that had responsibility. Bloom realizes the world is so much bigger, and in doing so, rediscovers herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Heart**

{By Hell's Angel

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. This disclaimer stands for the rest of the story.**

 **Author's Note:** I always watched Winx Club when I was a kid, and I felt nostalgia for the series. I always adored it when I was little, so I decided to write a FanFiction. The series has an excellent plot, which is a perfect FanFiction opportunity. .

 **Note:** This story is what I call a 'Bloom-centric'. The main character is Bloom, and this story focuses on her and her character development.

 **Genre:** Adventure/Supernatural/Romance

-x-

 **Part 1: A New Flame**

 **(Takes place before 'Secret of the Lost Kingdom')**

Bloom stood on the icy surface of planet Domino.

 _This was her home_ , she thought with nostalgia. _Or what was left of it_ , she thought sadly.

She clenched her fists in anger, and fire curled up in her fists reassuring her. The fire was a comfort, and it was a familiarity in this unfamiliar place.

"Bloom…are you okay?"

The voice of Flora did little to comfort her, but Bloom nodded. "I'm fine…I was just thinking. Thanks, Flora."

Flora nodded, not convinced.

"So this is Domino," Stella said. "I wonder what is was like when it-" she looked uncertainly at Bloom. "I mean, before the Ancestral Witches- well, you know."

The rest of the Winx nodded in agreement.

"Can we go back?" Bloom asked. "I…I just can't stand to be here. I'm sorry guys, it was my idea in the first place…"

"It's okay Bloom," Aisha said reassuringly. "We understand."

Musa nodded in agreement.

The six of them headed back into the ship, and Bloom looked back one more time, at the icy planet of Domino.

-x-

 **Three years later**

 **(Takes Place before Season 6 and After Season 5)**

"Hello, Bloom _."_

"Daphne…?" Bloom said. She turned around and saw Daphne, standing next to her on the balcony in the Palace of Domino. The familiar presence of Daphne relaxed Bloom.

"It has been a while…my little sister," Daphne murmured affectionately. "Doyou need some help?"

"Yes…" Bloom said, uncertainty gracing her tone. "I want to protect my friends."

Daphne looked at Bloom intensely, before hardening her gaze. "Bloom…do not seek power. I understand your need to protect the ones you love…but you are powerful as you are. The dragon flame- If you use it to the heights of your power…"

"Daphne, I know…but it's not enough! There is evil, even after Tritannus was defeated, but I can sense it!"

Daphne turned, her gaze full of worry, as she grasped her sister's arm. "The dragon flame…" she murmured, almost to herself. "The infinite power of the flame can sense any evil-"

"That's why I need to be able to harness the power of the flame! Daphne, please, you have to help me!"

Daphne fell silent.

Bloom fell into silence too, afraid that she had angered her sister. "Daphne, I'm sorry- I shouldn't have-"

"Bloom, it's okay," Daphne smiled weakly. "I'm just afraid you'd get hurt. I wanted power once, too. But you know what it did to me. I'm just afraid that it'll happen to you."

Bloom hugged her sister- out of regret or comfort she couldn't tell. "Thanks Daphne…but I have to do this. I'm the keeper of the dragon flame- _the fairy_ of the dragon flame. I have to do this!"

Daphne smiled sadly. _I know it's your destiny Bloom. But I just want to keep you safe._

-x-

"Dragon Fire: DRAGON OF DOMINO!"

The full power of the Dragon Flame poured out of Bloom in the form of a crimson dragon. The fairies of Alfea gasped at the light. They were in a History of Magic class, and Bloom had been asked to help.

"This," Miss Faragonda said, "is the full power of the dragon flame. The dragon flame is the fuel that keeps the whole universe intact. Um, well that's enough, Bloom," she said, as the dragon flew around the classroom, in loops and twirls.

Bloom laughed, as did the rest of the class. The dragon shimmered, before diving back and vanishing into Bloom's body.

She flickered out of her Sirenix form, and back into her everyday wear. The class groaned, with the absence of the shimmering dress and wings. Bloom giggled.

"Thank you, Bloom. Feel free to go now." Miss Faragonda gestured to the door. Bloom made her way to go to the door, but paused midway.

"Miss Faragonda…if you don't mind, I'd like to stay. Learn about the dragon flame and that, if you don't mind."

Miss Faragonda smiled, and the class murmured their agreement, wishing for her to stay.

"Bloom," the headmistress said, "it seems like you didn't listen to your history of magic teacher when you were a student."

The class giggled, and Bloom forced a laugh out instead of showing her embarrassment. Bloom summoned a chair with her magic, and the chair appeared in a poof of orange sparks, in the corner of the room. Bloom sat down, and listened.

"The dragon flame has been passed down in the Domino royal family for centuries. It's power is inextinguishable, and cannot be destroyed. It's power usually manifests in fire, but in it's most powerful form- it becomes a dragon, as Bloom just demonstrated."

Bloom smiled slightly, and sat back, to watch.

-x-

"Wait," Stella said, halting the Winx in their actions. Tecna was sprawled on the floor next to Aisha and Musa, who was writing furiously on her notepad. Flora froze mid-way in re-arranging her plants, while Bloom's nail polish brush paused mid-way of a perfect stroke. "What's that?!"

The bright afternoon sun had been blocked by a huge figure, it's silhouette growing bigger and bigger each second. Bloom gasped, as did many of the Winx Club, as they scrambled to the window.

Tecna and Musa ran upstairs to Stella's room, to see from the other window, while the rest looked out the nearest window.

"Oh my gosh," said Bloom. "What is that?!"

"I have no idea, but it's getting bigger each second…" said Stella, a squeak of fear in her voice.

Flora opened the window, and screams of the fairies of Alfea ran inside, seeking cover. "We have to help them," Aisha and Flora said in unison.

"Agreed," Bloom said.

"Guys, come up here!" Tecna's voice trailed down the stairs, alerting the fairies. Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Flora ran up the stairs, where Tecna and Musa were poking their heads of the window.

"Can you see it?" Musa asked, pushing her head further out the window. "It's got wings, what is it?"

"I don't know," Bloom said, sincerity in her tone. "But I know we have to stop it."

" _Winx, transform!"_

Bloom's voice rang out, as the rest of the fairies got into their positions, crossing their hands.

" _Magic Winx!_ _ **Sirenix!**_ _"_

-x-

 _I feel the power of the ocean,_

 _Connecting with the deepest part of me,_

 _Sirenix underwater motion,_

 _Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea,_

 _It's the rush of wonder…._

 _I can fly,_

 _Take me deep down under…_

-x-

The fairies appeared in their Sirenix transformations, and landed with a tinkle on Stella's bedroom floor. "Come on, Winx," Bloom said, her voice full of determination. "We can stop this!"

Bloom flew out of the open window, hearing the Winx fly out, following her lead. Students were still scrambling to get inside, and Bloom quickly thought of a plan. "Aisha, Tecna, Musa," she said, gesturing to the girls. "Get everyone to safety, and form a convergence shield. We'll hold this thing off," she said, sticking a thumb out to point at the figure behind her.

"Got it," Aisha replied, flying down with Tecna and Musa.

Flora flew closer to the figure, Stella close behind. With a final look at Alfea, she flew off to join them.

The sun battled with her eyesight, so she raised a hand to her eyes, seeing Flora mimic the gesture in front of her. Stella, however, looked perfectly fine, being the fairy of the sun.

Stella halted, Bloom and Flora quickly flying to join them. "Oh my," Flora said, a delicate hand raised to her mouth in shock. Bloom and Stella gasped.

In front of them was a dragon. Not just any dragon, a big huge, bright glowing red dragon.

"Oh no," Stella squeaked. "We're in _so_ much trouble!" Her voice raised to a squeak at the end.

" _Petal Prison!"_ Petals shot out of Flora's outstretched palms. The great dragon roared thrashed around, and fire shot out of its mouth. The glowing green cage cracked, before finally dissolving into nothingness.

"We can't hurt them," Flora said, trying to keep her voice balanced.

" _Them?_ What do you mean, _them?_ "

"There!" Flora pointed to the back, where a figure in a cloak stood upon the dragon's back.

"DUCK!" Bloom yelled, as a stream of fire came towards them. Stella and Flora obliged, flying down, the fire barely missing their heads.

The mysterious figure gave a wave of its arm, and the dragon stopped attacking. It pulled of its hood, revealing a head of long wavy brown hair and fair skin.

"Who are you?"

Flora and Stella fell silent at the mysterious figure's voice. Bloom opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent again.

" _Who are you_?" The voice was dangerously quiet, as the dragon girl turned her piercing green stare to Bloom.

"I'm Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame," Bloom began cautiously. "These are my friends, Stella, fairy of the Shining Sun, and Flora, fairy of Nature."

The dragon maiden gasped, and the dragon snorted, emitting puffs of smoke. The three fairies coughed, struggling to stay looking at the woman.

"Daphne…" the woman began, almost speaking to herself. "How do you know her?"

Bloom looked up sharply, and felt Stella and Flora's questioning gazes on her. "She's….She's my sister," Bloom said, after a pause.

"Of course," the figure said, removing her cloak, before promptly transforming into Sirenix. Her Sirenix form was shockingly similar to Bloom, except with touches of dark pink and red, with shades of deep blue.

"Who are **you**?" Stella retorted, growing impatient. The dragon maiden smiled before opening her mouth to speak.

"My name is Alexa, fairy of the Dragon Flame."

-x-

"How?!" Bloom said, staring at Alexa with wide eyes. She and the Winx were seated at Faragonda's office, seated in the comfortable red armchairs. "How are there two fairies of the dragon flame?"

"I'm your cousin," Alexa said patiently, now wearing knee-high boots, and a black dress. "Daphne and I were the fairies of the dragon flame, but she passed her flame to you."

Aisha cut in, asking what many of the Winx wanted to know. "Then why did Daphne not tell Bloom?"

Alexa blinked, uncertainty gracing her features. "I don't know…" she said, "I don't know."

"We can summon her," Faragonda interjected. "Daphne teaches at Alfea."

Alexa's face lit up. "It would be great to have my cousin here," she said.

Bloom looked at Alexa with caution. _Don't trust her,_ her mind echoed with caution. _Not until you have proof of what she says is true._

A knock on the door sounded, and everyone tensed. Bloom stood up and opened the door, revealing Daphne. "Bloom!" Daphne said with a smile.

"Hey Daphne," Bloom said, smiling, as she stood beside to let Daphne in.

"Classes are wonderful," Daphne began. "It's such an-" She froze, as she saw Alexa. "Alexa?"

"Hello Daphne," Alexa said, running over to embrace her cousin. "Oh, it's been too long!"

"Indeed it has," Daphne replied. The Winx watched on silently, not wishing to disturb the reunion. "But how? How are you alive?"

Alexa grimaced, and the Winx perked up at the question. "I…The Sirenix curse….It tore me from my body," she began, "I was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension, without my powers, I couldn't move, and….and…." Alexa broke off, as tears fell down her face.

Daphne pulled her in for a hug, which Alexa gladly returned. "It was so _**cold**_. I was getting weaker, every single day, and I….I can't remember…" she said, sniffling.

Bloom, suprising herself, went up and joined the hug. "I'm here for you," she said softly, almost inaudibly. But Alexa heard, and wiped her tears and nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

And that was enough.

-x-

"Are…are you sure?" Alex peeked her head around into Bloom and Flora's room. "I can always just have my own room in the students section."

"No sweat," said Tecna, grinning at her from her desk in her and Musa's room. "The more the merrier!"

Alexa smiled. "Thank you girls. I mean it. And Bloom," she said, turning to face the redhead. "I'm so sorry. I could've tried to find you when you were on Earth, you were all alone-"

"Hey, stop blaming yourself," Bloom said, wrapping her arm around the brunette. "You were stuck in Omega. You couldn't do anything there."

"Yeah," piped Musa, "You're safe now."

"Thank you."

-to be continued-

-Next Chapter:

Flame and Fire-

 **IMPORTANT Author's Note!**

 **A/N:** Alexa isn't a Mary-Sue.

She isn't just a fairy with the dragon flame that's going to become 'the new bloom'. **She won't**. **Bloom will always be the main character in this story**. Okay?

Alex is the daughter of King Oritel's brother, who I will call 'Phobos'. Phobos then married a woman named Elethia, and BOOM! We have Alexa. Backstory covered. Check.

Alexa and Daphne became Sirenix fairies together, so instead of Daphne becoming a Sirenix fairy with Politea, I'm changing that to Alexa.

Alexa has been through all the normal transformations, including another that I will reveal later on. Transformations. Check.

This is the introduction chapter so...haters gonna hate.

Please drop a review to tell me your opinion! Constructive criticism allowed.

See ya'll later!

Alexa and **Hell's Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Heart**

{by Hell's Angel

 **A/N:** _Hey guys! Thank you ALL for reading my story, and thank you for those of you who were kind enough to review! Important Author's Note at the bottom._

 _Without further ado, here's the next chapter of_ _Dragon Heart!_

* * *

 _Dedicated to:_

 ** _AG (Guest)_**

 ** _Bloom Fan (Guest)_**

 ** _and prettydiamond_**

for reviewing the first chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Flame and Fire**

 **-"I…am not a good person."-**

* * *

"Daphne, why didn't you ever tell me I had a cousin?"

Daphne froze, as her head tilted to Bloom's voice. The elder sister bowed her head, before turning her gaze to the school of Alfea.

The two sisters were on the balcony of the Winx's dormitory, surveying the view of the fairy school.

"…Daphne?" Bloom turned her worried gaze to her sister, who had rested her hand on the edge of the balcony. Bloom could see her sister's knuckles go white, as she gripped the edge tightly.

"I thought she was _dead,_ Bloom," Daphne began softly, her voice almost inaudible. "I would have told you but…"

"It's fine, Daphne,"

The sisters turned to the new voice, to see Alexa enter the balcony, closing the glass door behind her. The brunette walked over to the edge of the balcony, and took her place next to Bloom.

"Daphne…you can tell her."

But the older sister remained silent, her fingers shaking as she gripped the ledge. Bloom put a reassuring arm around her sister's shoulder, as the older sister remained silent.

"Tell, me what, cousin?"

Her cousin's startling bright emerald eyes looked into her own cyan ones, as she turned towards her. "Back in the Dark Days," her cousin began slowly, "I was a weapon for the Ancestral Witches."

Bloom froze, and Daphne's body shook as Alexa retold her tale.

"I…am not a good person. I was possessed by the Shadow Phoenix, which you know as Darkar," she said, nodding towards Bloom. "Darkar took advantage of me being a host of the dragon flame, and turned my power evil."

"What…?" Bloom breathed, as Alexa smiled sadly, her mouth twisting into a cruel smile. "But how?"

"Darkar corrupted me, turning my power into a fuel source for the Ancestral Witches. I…I am the reason for Domino's downfall."

"You didn't know what you were doing. Alexa, we've talked about this before." Daphne's shaky voice broke through the tense air, as she shook of Bloom's arm with a small smile.

"It was my fault, Daphne. It was my fault. Who gave the Ancestral Witches the power they needed? Me. Who was the one who fought _for_ the Ancestral Witches? Me. And who….who was the one who _killed the innocent_? Me."

Bloom raised a hand to her mouth in shock. How? How could she do such a thing?

She must have spoken the words out loud for Alexa just bowed her head further.

"I remember it so well, I felt so…so evil. I remember it so well. Sometimes I would find myself, and would think 'what am I doing?' but I remember not being able to control my actions."

"That's…That's horrible," Bloom said. Alexa said nothing.

"I was the Guardian of the Sword of Domino," Alexa said softly. "That is the source of my magic. Being a host of the Dragon Flame, During the Dark Days, Omega was the only place where my powers wouldn't work. Have you ever wondered why the Sirenix curse cast me into Omega? Because that was my greatest fear."

Alexa wrapped her eyes around herself, and walked back to the dorm, closing the glass door behind her.

"Daphne, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bloom." The answer came out too quickly, and Bloom was unconvinced. Sensing her sister needed some time alone, she too left the balcony.

Taking one last look, she heard Daphne give a small sob.

-x-

Bloom finished talking, taking in the Winx's shocked gazes.

"So, Alexa…is evil?" This came from Aisha, who was the first to break the astonished silence. The Winx sat on a couch, with Flora and Tecna standing.

"Was," Bloom corrected. "She was possessed."

"That's horrible," Musa said, speaking basically what everyone had in their minds.

"Can we talk to her?" Flora said. This caused a few wide eyes, and shouts of 'Are you crazy?'

"It might be crazy," Flora continued, "But we need to be able to trust her. The day might come where we have to put out life in her hands."

"I agree," said Bloom, much to the astonishment of Stella, who lightly punched Bloom in the arm. "She is one of the guardians of Domino, she guards my father's sword. We need to make sure we can trust her."

"Fair enough," said Tecna, convinced. "Let's find her."

-x-

"Where. Is she?!" Stella ground out, kneading her fingers in her hair.

"The Magic Archive," Flora said. "We haven't searched there."

"I'll go, you search elsewhere," Bloom said, tearing down the corridor, dodging fairies left and right. Her friends sighed, but followed willingly.

-x-

"Hey," Bloom said, as she saw Alexa, who was on one of the star shaped platforms in the magic archive.

"Hello," the fairy replied. Alexa turned towards Bloom, here face sincere but downcast. "I'm sorry about earlier on," she said. "I…"

"It's okay," Bloom reassured. She took a tentative step towards the black-clad fairy, and stood next to her as the star-shaped platform lowered to the floor. The platform hovered before landing with a dull thud on the dark oak floors of the Magic Archive.

Alexa looked different from before, Bloom realised, now wearing a black tank top with denim jeans, her long brown hair swept into a high ponytail. "Nice outfit," the redhead remarked, as Alexa stepped off the platform.

"Thanks," the emerald-eyed fairy remarked. "You…you broke the Sirenix Curse, didn't you?"

"Yes," Bloom replied. "I broke it with my Sirenix Wish."

The older girl closed her eyes, before pulling the surprised redhead into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for setting me free."

Surprised, but happy, Bloom returned the hug. "It's okay," she said, her voice a comforting whisper. "I'm glad to help."

Alexa drew back from the hug, her eyes shining with tears before she raised a pale hand to wipe them away. "You have no idea," the grateful fairy said, "what being free means to me. Thank you."

Bloom wrapped an arm around the older girl, before leading them both out of the Magic Archive. "Actually," Bloom said, as she opened the door to let them out. "I do."

Startled, Alexa looked at Bloom in shock, horror evident in her eyes. "Oh no," the shocked fairy said, as they walked down one of the many corridors in Alfea, "don't tell me-"

"Yes," Bloom said, cutting off her cousin's worried tone. "He possessed me as well."

"You can still hear him, can't you."

Shocked, Bloom's gaze hardened on Alexa. "What do you mean?"

"Can't…can't you still hear the whispers…?" Alexa looked warily around them, searching for eavesdroppers.

"What whispers?" Bloom asked. She had no idea what the other fairy meant! "You mean, there's still a part of his power inside you?"

"I don't know," she replied, as they walked up the stairway into the Dormitory section of Alfea. "I can hear a voice, that always whispers 'one day, you will choose power over love, fairy of the dragon flame.'"

 **Flashback-**

 _Daphne looked at Bloom intensely, before hardening her gaze. "Bloom…do not seek power. I understand your need to protect the ones you love…but you are powerful as you are. The dragon flame- If you use it to the heights of your power…"_

" _Daphne, I know…but it's not enough! There is evil, even after Tritannus was defeated, but I can sense it!"_

 **End Flashback-**

"Daphne…" Bloom murmured.

"Daphne?" Alexa said, confused. "Huh?"

"Never mind," Bloom said. "What else has the voice said to you?"

Alexa, seemingly glad to change the subject followed Bloom's lead. "Well," she began, tapping a finger on her lips in thought, "Sometimes it just laughs at me. It contradicts my choices, and tries to discourage me."

"And…?"

"It called me 'Fairy of the Dark Fire' once," the fairy continued, as she opened the door to the Winx's dormitory.

"Why would it say that?" Bloom wondered, in thought. They entered the dorm to find it empty, with the exception of Kiko, who lay on Bloom's bed, sleeping.

"To be honest?" Alexa asked rhetorically, "I think it wants me to become an evil fairy."

"But isn't an evil fairy a witch?" Bloom asked, plonking herself on her bed, startling Kiko. The redhead giggled at Kiko's startled face, and patted the bed. "C'mon, sit."

Alexa sat down, her heels clanking softly on the quartz floor of the dorm. "No," Alexa finally said, answering Bloom's question as she sat down. "Not necessarily. Remember, when you were in your 'dark' form when you were corrupted by Darkar, you were still a fairy, right?"

Bloom nodded, remembering the scene.

"Well, a dark fairy is a fairy who is, well, a fairy, but draws her power from a negative object. Such as ourselves, who drew power from the Dark Fire."

"I see," Bloom said. She looked around the room, and blinked in surprise. "Wait…where's everyone else?"

"Um…"

"Oh right," Bloom said suddenly. "I sent them to look for you."

"Why?"

"Just had to ask you stuff," Bloom said hastily. "Come on, let's find them."

"You know," Alexa said with a smirk on her face. "It would be easier to find them in our Sirenix form."

"You know me to well," Bloom grinned.

"Hit it, girl!"

" _Magic Winx_! **Sirenix**!"

" _Magic Fire: Transform_! **Sirenix**!"

 _I feel the power of the ocean,_

 _Connecting with the deepest part of me,_

 _Sirenix, you're an inspiration,_

 _The power of the sea is inside of me,_

 _Now the Infinite Ocean,_

 _Flows through me, Like a mystical potion…_

"Hey," Bloom said, as they landed on the floor. "Your Sirenix looks like mine! Except for the dark blue part, anyway."

"I know right," the brunette said with a smile. "You have blue and pink, and I have _dark blue_ and pink!"

"Well, then," Bloom said, hovering slightly above the ground. "Let's go find the girls!"

The redhead opened the door, and shot out in a blur of blue and pink. Alexa sighed, but smiled as she followed her younger cousin.

-x-

"Look!"

"Wow, are they…Sirenix fairies?"

"Look at that!"

"Cool!"

"Wow…"

Alexa and Bloom tore down the corridor, sticking to the ceiling. The fairies flew side by side, as they flew down the corridor. Alexa blew a lock of brown-blue hair out of her face, as they flew.

"Wow," Bloom said, as she looked down at the students, as she whizzed down the corridor. "I've certainly never seen Alfea from this perspective."

Alexa grinned, looking more alive, as they took a sharp right taking them to the outside of the school. "I did this all the time," Alexa said, a faraway look in her eye. "But I got in trouble loads of times."

The two girls giggled, just as the sun hit them when they reached the outside. "I wish Daphne were here," Alexa said suddenly. "She would have enjoyed this."

"She's still teaching classes," Bloom replied, "for about another hour or two."

"Damn," Alexa cursed, skidding to a halt in the air. "That sucks. And where are your friends?"

Bloom's face grew worried. "Honestly…I don't know," she replied, looking into the distance. "They're not at the School, so we'll have to check Lake Roccaluce and The Enchanted Forest."

Alexa nodded grimly. "Sounds good," she said, pointing towards the lake. "I'll take the forest. Send a fireball into the sky if you find anything," she said, flying towards the forest.

"Gotch," Bloom said, before heading towards Lake Roccaluce. Wind battled with her hair, and she battled it out of her eyes, increasing her speed.

Witch a gasp, she spotted glows of yellow, green, and purple. Stella, Tecna and Musa, she realised with shock. Quickly flying down, she found her friends, in their Sirenix forms, tied down with strings of dark magic.

"What…?" Bloom murmured, as she flew down to the scene.

"Bloom, oh thank goodness," Stella said, squirming in her bonds. "We've been here for like; forever."

"Actually," Tecna contradicted, relaxing slightly in her bonds, "Only 16 minutes and 15…16…17…seconds," she finished with a smile.

Bloom grinned, and felt her hands heat up, as she summoned the Dragon Flame to her hand. Heat pooled in her palm, before she thrust her fist into the sky, and then opened up her palm, releasing a gigantic fireball.

"Nice one," Musa said, as she wriggled on the ground. "a bit of help here…?"

"Of course," Bloom said, crouching down to pull at the magical ropes. She sent heat to her palms, and the rope snapped, setting Musa free.

"Thank you," the musical fairy said, grinning. "I'll do Tecna, you do Stella."

"Kay," Bloom nodded, as she pulled Stella free. The Solarian princess tripped on her on feet, and tumbled to the ground in an ungodly heap.

Soon enough, Tecna was free, and the four girls flew to the skies, pushing off the ground. "Do you have any idea where Aisha and Flora are?" she asked her friends.

"No," Musa replied. "And we didn't see who attacked us either," she added with a groan.

Tecna frowned, as the girls halted in the sky, in a circle, looking at each other with worry. "Only that it was strong enough to beat Stella's Light of Sirenix."

"Unfortunately," Stella cut in. "It was some kind of lizard, I think. Gross, a _big_ lizard!" she said, and buried her head in her hands.

"Wow…" Bloom said. Fire flashed in her cyan eyes. "We have to defeat it," she said with determination. "We got this."

"Alright!" Stella cheered, slapping her palm in the middle. "To us!" she cheered.

Tecna's hand, then Musa's and finally Bloom's joined the pile. "To the Winx!" they shouted in unison.

-x-

After seeing the fireball in the sky, Alexa tore as fast as she could to the Enchanted Forest. Air tore into her eyes, causing them to water, but she pursued on, wings fluttering violently.

' **Alexa of the Dark Fire.'**

"Not now," she groaned, as she set her eyes on her destination: the four dots of coloured light in the sky. "Get out of my head."

' **I will always be here. To make sure you make the right choice.'**

"I will _never_ choose the dark fire over my friends," Alex ground out, as the specks of colour grew bigger. "Never."

' **One day,'** the Voice said, letting out a harsh laugh. **'One day.'**

-x-

"Find anything?" Bloom questioned, as Alexa joined them midway in the sky.

"Where are you guys headed?" Alex asked in return. "No, I haven't found anything…yet. I came as soon as I saw the fireball."

"We're going to the Lake," Tecna replied in response to her question. "Come on, let's not waste time!"

"She's right," Alexa and Bloom said in unison, startling each other. "Let's go!"

-x-

"Oh damn," Musa said, with a gasp.

A fierce Komodo dragon lay in Lake Roccaluce, it's jaws open wide, firing bolts of dark magic toward to dots; who were-

"Aisha. Flora!" Bloom yelled their names as soon as she saw them. "C'mon guys,"

The five fairies flew towards the beast, dodging it's fiery blasts of magic.

" _Aura of Sirenix!"_ Tecna's spell made the beast falter but only the slightest.

"Oh no…" Stella squeaked.

"Fire," Aisha panted, as she dodged another jet of dark magic. "It's a water animal…it's weakness should be fire." She twisted suddenly, dodging yet another attack. "Woah!"

"C'mon Bloom," Musa said, as she fired a spell (" _Voice of Sirenix!_ ") towards the komodo dragon. "You got this."

Bloom nodded, but looked over her shoulder at the brunette. "Alexa," she said. "I'll need your help on this one."

"I've got your back," the fairy replied, as she and bloom soared over the ferns to meet the monster.

" _Fire of Sirenix!_ " Bloom yelled, hitting the beast in the jaw. It screamed, a horrible sound, and faltered before regaining it's balance on the outskirts of the lake.

"I go this," Alexa muttered to Bloom, as she readied herself for another attack.

" _Flame of Sirenix!"_ The monster tumbled into the water before rising to the surface again, firing more jets of dark magic at the fire fairies, which they both dodged.

"Convergence," Bloom muttered. "It's the only way."

"Roger that," Alexa said, grabbing Bloom's hand. A ribbon of fire entwinned the duo's clasped hands, binding them together.

"Hit them with everything you got!" Stella yelled, as she came in front of the duo, yelling " _Solar Shield!_ ", deflecting the attack meant for Bloom and Alexa.

"Thanks Stella," Bloom said, and clasped her cousin's hand tighter. "We got this," she muttered, staring the beast in its eyes.

" _ **Dragon of Sirenix!**_ "

A mighty dragon encased in a glowing red aura burst into existance, and roared at the beast. The komodo dragon faltered, as the dragon shot jet after jet of fire at it. Finally, the komodo dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nice," Alexa whispered.

Bloom agreed.

-x-x-x-

 **-To be Continued-**

Next Chapter:

The Dark Fire-

Preview of the next chapter:

-x-x-x-

 _ **(Miss Faragonda's Office)**_

 _Miss Faragonda looked gravely at the seven girls, her eyes twinkling with curiosity. "The Dark Fire," she said gravely, her voice low and serious. "Alexa, I'm sorry. We can't remove it from you. It's…part of you now."_

" _What…?" Alexa gasped, as murmurs of shock and anger were echoed throughout the room. Bloom looked at Miss Faragonda, and yielded no response. "What about my Dragon Flame?" Bloom asked. "Can't I use it to get rid of the Dark Fire?"_

" _No!" said Faragonda and Alexa at the same time, their voices firm and unyielding. "Bloom," Alexa said softly, "If you do that…the dark fire will latch itself onto your Dragon Flame…and we can't risk that. It's the only pure fire we have left."_

" _But," Flora said, her voice calm in the midst of the terror. "What if she learned to control it?"_

" _I already can," Alexa said. "But it still has a mind…of its own."_

* * *

 **A/N: Fight scenes. Yay.**

 **Important:** All of you, listen up!

I want you guys to create a character for this story! This character just has to be female, and has healing powers. She also is an Enchantix fairy. The rest: personality, hair colour, eye colour, special abilities, weapons, country of origin; you can choose! Everyone can enter, and to cast your suggestions; just review!

(No, this is not just to get more reviews.)

* * *

 **Thank you all for supporting this story. Merry Christmas, and all of you stay safe! If I can't update before New Year's Eve, I'm wishing you all a Happy New Year, and Good Luck to EVERYONE in 2017!**

 **Please fave, follow and review!**

 **-Hell's Angel**

.


End file.
